The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that convey high speed data signals.
High speed electrical connectors typically transmit and receive high speed data signals over pairs of signal conductors, referred to as differential pairs. Adjacent differential pairs of signal conductors are separated by ground conductors to reduce electrical interference, such as cross-talk, between the adjacent pairs. The signal conductors and ground conductors are held in place in a connector sub-assembly by a dielectric inner housing structure. In known connectors, the dielectric inner housing may include multiple mechanical fasteners and/or adhesives for assembling multiple portions of the inner housing to one another. The mechanical fasteners may include press-fit pins, latches, detents, or the like. The adhesives may refer to glue and other bonding agents, as well as to bonding operations such as ultrasonic welding. But, utilizing such fasteners and/or adhesives requires additional assembly steps. Also, joining multiple different portions of the inner housing using mechanical fasteners, for example, may have a negative effect on signal integrity through the electrical connector as the dielectric material is not uniform across the joints between assembled portions of the inner housing. Furthermore, due to the ever decreasing pitch of high speed input/output (I/O) connectors according to the ongoing trend towards smaller, faster, and higher performance connectors, there is reduced real estate available for designated fastening spaces where a mechanical fastener and/or an adhesive may be applied between portions of the inner housing.
A need remains for a high speed electrical connector that does not require mechanical fasteners or adhesives during assembly of an electrical sub-assembly that includes signal conductors and ground conductors.